Iron Anvil III (San d'Oria)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough * Gain your mission from Rasdinice. Select Supply manufacture, and mission Iron Anvil III. * Speak with Adjutant (D-8) for details. He will ask you which craft you want to assist him in. ** You will have to give him ingredients for TWO different recipes in the craft you have chosen. ** Time is limited when selecting Crystals and ingredients. ** You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the Crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. **Recipes will require up to Eight ingredients. If a recipe has less than Eight ingredients, it is necessary to select the "No more ingredients are required" option after selecting the appropriate ingredients. * Report back to Rasdinice to complete the mission. Possible Recipes *'Woodworking' **Brass Spear - + Ash Lumber + Brass Ingot + Linen Thread **Battle Bow - - Coeurl Whisker + 2 Chestnut Lumber + Silk Cloth + Scorpion Claw **Bewitched Ash Lumber - + Ash Log + Fire Anima + Ice Anima + Light Anima **Composite Bow - + Ash Lumber + Willow Lumber + Wool Thread + Linen Cloth **Exorcismal Oak Lumber - + Oak Log + Ice Anima + Earth Anima + Light Anima **Flexible Pole - + Lambent Earth Cell + Lambent Water Cell + Holly Pole **Gimlet Spear - + Lambent Fire Cell + Lambent Wind Cell + Bronze Spear **Great Bow - : + Coeurl Whisker + Chestnut Lumberx2 + Velvet Cloth + Scorpion Claw **Kaman - + Elm Lumber + Bamboo Stick + Silk Thread + Wool Cloth **Kamayari - + Oak Lumber + Silk Thread + Tama-Hagane + Iron Ingot **Lance - + 2 Ash Lumber + 2 Steel Ingot **Lauan Shield - + Bronze Sheet + 2 Lauan Lumber **Light Crossbow - + Ash Lumber + Bronze Ingot + Grass Thread **Mahogany Bed - + 4 Mahogany Lumber + Wool Thread + 3 Wool Cloth **Mana Willow Lumber - + Willow Log + Earth Anima + Water Anima + Light Anima **Mythril Lance - + 2 Mythril Ingot + 2 Ash Lumber **Oak Bed - + 3 Linen Cloth + 4 Oak Lumber + Linen Thread **Power Bow - + Coeurl Whisker + 2 Elm Lumber + Scorpion Claw + Wool Cloth **Self Bow - + Willow Lumber + Grass Thread + Giant Femur + Cotton Cloth **Spear - + Iron Ingot + Ash Lumber + Linen Thread **Spiked Club - - 2 Walnut Lumber + Bronze Ingot **Steel Walnut Lumber - + Walnut Log + 2 Earth Anima + Dark Anima **Stone Arrow - + Arrowwood Lumber + Chocobo Fletchings + Stone Arrowheads **War Bow - + 2 Oak Lumber + Silk Cloth + Carbon Fiber + Glass Fiber *'Smithing' **Armor Plate - + Carbon Fiber + Darksteel Sheet + Imperial Cermet + Steel Sheet + Iron Sheet **Aspis - + Ash Lumber + 2 Bronze Sheet **Assailant's Axe - + Butterfly Axe + Lambent Water Cell + Lambent Wind Cell **Athenienne - + Maple Lumber + Iron Ingot + Aht Urhgan Brass Ingot + Iron Sheet **Bronze Leggings - + 2 Bronze Sheet + 2 Sheep Leather **Bronze Knuckles - + Ash Lumber + Bronze Ingot + Bronze Sheet **Bronze Subligar - + Bronze Sheet + Grass Cloth + Sheep Leather **Chain Hose - + 2 Iron Chain + Linen Cloth + 2 Ram Leather **Eisenhentzes - + Bronze Sheet + Iron Sheet + 2 Leather Gloves + Mercury + Silver Ingot **Eisenschuhs - + 2 Iron Sheet + Dhalmel Leather + Mercury + Sheep Leather + Silver Ingot **Falchion - + Iron Ingot + 3 Steel Ingot **Faussar - + Lizard Skin + Mahogany Lumber + 2 Mythril Ingot + 4 Steel Ingot **Kukri - + Chestnut Lumber + Lizard Skin + Steel Ingot **Mars's Hexagun - + 2 Rosewood Lumber + Silver Ingot + 2 Steel Ingot **Targe - + Holly Lumber + 2 Iron Sheet **Two-Handed Sword - + Ash Lumber + 2 Iron Ingot + 3 Steel Ingot + Lizard Skin **Voulge - + Brass Ingot + Holly Lumber + Mythril Ingot + 2 Steel Ingot *'Clothcraft' **Black Mitts - + Silver Thread + Linen Cloth + Velvet Cloth + Saruta Cotton **Blissful Chapeau - + Lambent Earth Cell + Lambent Water Cell + Trader's Chapeau **Brilliant Gold Thread - + Gold Ingot + Silk Thread + Light Anima + Water Anima x2 **Cape - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth x2 **Fly Lure - + Bat Fang + Animal Glue + Chocobo Feather **Garish Slacks - + Linen Cloth + Velvet Cloth x2 + Sheep Leather + Bloodthread **Headgear - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth x2 **Heko Obi - + Grass Thread + Cotton Cloth x2 **Hemp Gorget - + Grass Thread x8 **Humidified Velvet - + Silk Thread + Wool Thread x2 + Earth Anima + Water Anima + Dark Anima **Kaginawa - + Manticore Hair + Grass Thread + Bronze Ingot **Kenpogi - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth x3 **Lilac Corsage - + Lilac + Silk Cloth + Spider Web + Twinthread **Linen Doublet - + Saruta Cotton x3 + Linen Thread + Linen Cloth x4 **Linen Mitts - + Linen Thread + Linen Cloth + Cotton Cloth + Saruta Cotton **Love Chocolate - + Parchment + Heart Chocolate + Scarlet Ribbon **Seer's Mitts - + Saruta Cotton + Cotton Cloth x2 + Wool Thread + Sheep Leather **Shadow Roll - + Wool Thread x2 + Wool Cloth + Sheep Leather **Sitabaki - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth x2 + Cotton Cloth **Sturdy Slacks - + Lambent Fire Cell + Lambent Water Cell + Slacks **Velvet Robe - + Silver Thread + Brass Scales + Velvet Cloth x2 + Wool Cloth x2 **Wool Cuffs - + Wool Thread + Wool Cloth + Linen Cloth + Tourmaline x2 *'Bonecraft' *'Alchemy' **Animal Glue - + Rabbit Hide + Distilled Water + Bone Chipx2 **Antidote - + San d'Orian Grapes + Wijnruit + Distilled Water **Automaton Oil - + Olive Oil + Plasma Oil + Polyflan Paper **Beeswax - + Beehive Chipx3 + Distilled Water **Black Ink - + Windurstian Tea Leavesx2 + Distilled Water + Nebimonite **Chocotonic - + Gysahl Greens + Attohwa Ginseng + Distilled Water **Deodorizer - + Sage + Olive Oil + Chamomile **Echo Drops - + Honey + Sage + Distilled Water **Ether - + Bat Wingx2 + Dryad Root + Dried Marjoram + Distilled Water **Ethereal Vermilion Lacquer - + Light Anima + Lightning Anima + Water Anima + Mercury + Sulfur **Eye Drops - + Distilled Water + Ahriman Tears + Chamomile **Hallowed Water - + Fire Anima + Ice Anima + Light Anima + Distilled Water **Hi-Potion - + Malboro Vine + Sagex2 + Distilled Water **Invitriol - + Fire Anima + Dark Anima +Water Anima + Treant Bulbx2 **Leucos Voulge - + Super Cermetx2 + Cermet Chunk + Platinum Ingot + Holly Lumber **Lightning Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Steel Ingot **Loudspeaker II - + Baking Sodax2 + Treant Bulbx2 + Colibri Beak + Glass Sheet + Water Tank **Mana Booster - + Mana Wand + Fiend Blood + Brass Tank + Imperial Cermet + Mercury **Mercury - + Cobalt Jellyfishx4 **Poison Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Iron Ingot + Animal Glue + Poison Potion **Potion - + Sage + Lizard Tail + Distilled Water **Quake Grenade - + Iron Ingotx2 + Bomb Ashx3 + Sulfur + Firesandx2 **Riot Grenade - + Bronze Sheet + Sulfur + Paralysis Dust + Firesandx2 + Bomb Ashx3 NOTE: It is possible to fail the above recipe even if your inputs are correct; see discussion page. **Sairui-Ran - + Kazham Peppers + Bomb Ash + Bast Parchment + Bird Egg **Sieglinde Putty - + Flaxseed Oilx2 + Shell Powderx2 + Zinc Oxide **Silent Oil - + Beeswaxx2 + Olive Oil *'Cooking' **Apple Pie (5) - + Pie Dough + Maple Sugar + Cinnamon + Faerie Apple + Bird Egg **Black Bread (3) - + Distilled Water + Rock Salt + Rye Flour **Boiled Crab (4) - + Bay Leaves + Rock Salt + Land Crab Meat + Distilled Water **Boiled Crayfish (3) - + Rock Salt + Distilled Water + Crayfish **Bug Broth (4) - + Shell Bugx2 + Lugwormx2 **Carrion Broth (4) - + Gelatin + Rotten Meat + Hare Meatx2 **Egg Soup (4) - + Bird Egg + Black Pepper + Distilled Water + Rock Salt **Ginger Cookie (6) - + San d'Orian Flour + Ginger+ Selbina Butter + Bird Egg + Maple Sugar + Distilled Water **Grasshopper Broth (6) - + Gysahl Greens + La Theine Cabbage + King Locust + Mushroom Locust + Skull Locust x2 **Herbal Broth (4) - + Frost Turnipx2 + Beaugreensx2 **Iron Bread (3) - + Distilled Water + San d'Orian Flour + Rock Salt **Meat Mithkabob (4) - + Kazham Peppers + Cockatrice Meat + Mhaura Garlic + Wild Onion **Mont Blanc (8) - + Bird Egg + Chestnutx2 + Distilled Water + Maple Sugar + San d'Orian Flour + Selbina Butter + Selbina Milk **Mushroom Soup (5) - + Rock Salt + Danceshroom + Scream Fungus + Coral Fungus + Distilled Water **Nebimonite Bake (3) - + Selbina Butter + Nebimonite + Mhaura Garlic **Orange au Lait (4) - + Honey + Saruta Orangex2 + Selbina Milk **Pet Food Alpha Biscuit (4) - + Bird Egg + Hare Meat + Horo Flour + Distilled Water **Roast Mushroom (3) - Rock Salt + Woozyshroom + Woozyshroom **Roast Mutton (3) - + Dried Marjoram + Giant Sheep Meat + Mhaura Garlic **Salsa (5) - + Gysahl Greens + Kazham Peppers + Mithran Tomato + Rock Salt + Wild Onion **Soy Milk (3) - + Blue Peasx2 + Distilled Water **Tomato Soup (5) - + Bay Leaves + Distilled Water + Dried Marjoram + Tomato Juice + Wild Onion **Tortilla (4) - + Millioncorn + Olive Oil + Rock Salt + San d'Orian Flour **Windurst Taco (7) - + Hare Meat + Salsa + Stone Cheese + Tortillax2 + Wild Onion + Windurst Salad *'Goldsmithing' **Brass Harness - + Bronze Harness + Brass Ingot + Brass Sheet **Indurated Gold Ingot - + Gold Orex4 + Earth Animax2 + Light Anima Game Description Client: (Southern San d'Oria (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (D-8) for details.